Nosce Te Ipsum Erkenne dich selbst
by bienenstich
Summary: Natsume hilft Mikan aus einer verzwickten Lage zu kommen, wenn sie auf sein Angebot eingeht... NatsumexMikan
1. Part 01: Desperatio Verzweiflung

Nosce te ipsum – Erkenne dich selbst

By: bienenstich

Genre: Romance

Für Coco,

eine großartige Freundin

Part 01:

Desperatio - Verzweiflung

_Von hellem Strahlen erfüllt…_

…_erfüllt sind deine Augen._

_Sie sehen mich an und sagen: „Berühre mich nicht!"_

Die Sonne ging unter.

Lange, dunkle Schatten zogen über die weiten Wiesen des Westwaldes. Der See glitzerte blutrot und man sah noch einzelne Schüler darin rumhüfen. Lautes Lachen kam von ihnen, als sie vor Takahashi- Sensei flohen und diese mit Wasser voll spritzen. Takahashi dagegen schimpfte sie, so gut das eben vom Ufer aus möglich war, zusammen und fuchtelte wild mit ihrem Besen herum.

Helle Strahlen durchflutete das Klassenzimmer der Oberstufe.

Mikan schlief.

Unruhig rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Ihre Hände wischten den 10-Seiten Aufsatz den ihr Jinno- Sensei zuvor aufgebrummt hatte, vom Tisch. Einzelne Seiten von ihrem „Warum- ich- mein- Alice- nicht- unaufgefordert- benutzen- soll" Aufsatz flatterten lautlos zu Boden. Mikans Bleistift kullerte auf dem Tisch hin und her und jedes Mal, wenn er am Rande des Tisches ankam, rollte er sofort wieder auf die andere Seite.

Es herrschte völlige Stille, bis…

Mikan schien über irgendwas in ihrem Traum plötzlich sehr wütend zu werden. Mit einem heftigen Ruck fiel sie lauten krachend zu Boden. Als wäre das nicht genug gewesen, knallte sie ihren Kopf gegen den gegenüberliegenden Tisch und ihre Füße verhedderten sich in ihrem Stuhl, der dann mit einem leichten ‚Plumps' auf ihr landete. Zu guter Letzt verließ ihr Bleistift endlich den Tisch und landete… na wo wohl… in ihrem Gesicht.

Mikan, dadurch nun endlich erwacht, versuchte sich fluchend wieder aufzurichten. Vergeblich.

Ihr Stuhl verbot es ihr aufzustehen. Sie konnte sich gerade noch so bewegen.

Hilflos schaute sie sich um. Sie war alleine im Zimmer. Ihr blick fiel auf die Uhr, die über der Tafel hang. Es war halb acht. Sie hätte ihren Aufsatz bereits vor einer halben Stunde abgeben sollen.

Mikan seufzte. Das würde bedeuten, dass sie sich am Montag auf weiteres Nachsitzen mit Jin- Jin freuen durfte.

Ihr Magen knurrte. Wo ein weiteres Problem lag… es war Freitagabend. Zwar fing in einer halben Stunde das Abendessen an, aber so wie sie ihre Freunde kannte, würden sie wohl kaum einen Freitagabend versäumen wollen und sich schon früh auf den Weg nach Central Town gemacht haben. Essen konnten sie dort auch noch. Und wer sollte sie dann finden?

Morgen wäre Talentstunde. Ihre Mitschüler hätten sich sicher gewundert, wo sie bliebe, aber zu Mikans Unglück, war morgen eine Lehrerkonferenz, weswegen der gesamte Unterricht ausfiel.

Hieße das, sie würde das ganze Wochenende hier bleiben müssen?

Die Vorstellung, wie man sie am Montag verhungert und verdurstet unter einem Stuhl finden würde, gefiel ihr absolut nicht.

Mit einem plötzlichen Aufschub an Energie, versuchte sie sich noch mal aufzurichten. Sie würde sicher an Langeweile sterben, als an Hungersnot.

Wieder funktionierte es nicht. Seufzend legte sie sich wieder zurück.

_Von zahllosen Träumen erfüllt…_

…_erfüllt sind deine Augen._

„Was soll das werden, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Mikan zuckte erschreckt zusammen und richte ihren Kopf nach hinten zur Türe.

Sie blickte verkehrt herum in blutrote Augen.

„Natsume!", rief Mikan.

Natsume lehnte im Türrahmen, blickte gelangweilt drein und tippte mit einem Manga gegen seinen Hinterkopf.

Wieder versuchte sie sich aufzurichten und wieder ging es schief.

Langsam ging Natsume auf sie zu und schaute ihr ins Gesicht.

Langsam blickte er an ihr herunter und blickte etwas verwirrt auf diese Mischung zwischen Beinen und einem Stuhl.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder an ihr herauf und er beäugte die Art und Weise, wie sich ihre Arme um die Beine eines Tisches kräuselten, bis er wieder an ihrem Gesicht haften blieb.

Alles in allem war das einer der komischsten Anblicke, die ihm in letzter Zeit zu Augen gekommen war.

Irgendetwas in ihm, das sich verdammt nach Schadenfreude anfühlte, wollte laut loslachen, aber die andere Seite, die eindeutig stärker war und sich ‚Stolz' nannte, verbot es ihm.

Mikan lächelte schwach.

„Äh… Natsume? Könntest du…?", fragte sich kleinlaut und deutete mit einer Hand auf den Stuhl.

_Ich habe überall nach dir gesucht,_

_sowohl auf Erden wie auch im Himmel._

Natsume ging in die Hocke.

Da tat er etwas, was Mikan nicht erwartet hätte… er lächelte.

Das wäre ja eigentliche in Grund zur Freude, da Mikan schon seit Jahren versucht hatte ein Lächeln zu entlocken, aber diese hier war eindeutig zu gefährlich. Mikan schwante Übles. Der eiskalte Schauer der ihren Rücken runter lief, verdeutlichte das Gefühl der bösen Vorahnung in ihr nur noch.

„Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dir helfen sollte? Ich finde deine jetzige ‚Position' eindeutig amüsanter.", antwortete er.

Natsume beobachtete wie Mikans Gesichtsfarbe langsam zu einer immer röteren Farbe wechselte. Oh ja, das hatte sicher gelohnt. Für ihn gab es fast nichts komischeres, als Sakura Mikans Gesicht vor Wut rot anlaufen zu sehen. Er könnte Stunden einfach nur dasitzen und zusehen.

Er beobachtete weiter wie sich ihre Mimik ständig änderte.

Erleichtert seufzte er aus.

_Ich gab die Hoffnung niemals auf,_

_dich von einer Wolke umhüllt zu finden._

Er erinnerte sich noch genau, wie Nonoko, Anna, Kokoroyomi und Yuu sich aufgeregt unterhalten haben.

_Ich habe überall nach dir gesucht,_

_sowohl auf Erden wie auch im Himmel._

„Sie ist nicht da!"

Kokoroyomi musste nicht mal sein Alice einsetzten um herauszufinden, was der Grund für die Falten auf Yuus Gesicht sind.

Sie standen in einem Kreis an der Bushaltestelle und warteten gemeinsam auf den kleinen gelben Bus, der sie nach Central Town bringen würde.

Keiner von ihnen hatte seine Uniform an, sondern alle waren in Freizeitkleidung gekleidet, was normalerweise bedeutete, dass sie einen Abend oder auch die halbe Nacht in der Stadt verbringen würden.

„Ich hab Jin-Jin vorher gesehen.", sagte Anna und zupfte nervös am Saum ihres Rockes,

„Wenn ich sagen würde, er wäre zufrieden durch die Gegend spaziert, wäre das die Untertreibung des Jahres."

„Ich glaube, ich habe die Grundschüler noch nie so Angst erfüllt gesehen…", sagte Nonoko und umarmte zitternd die langen Ärmel der Bluse ihrer besten Freundin.

„Sie würde doch nie einen Ausflug oder einen Abend in Central Town sausen lassen… ist ihr was zugestoßen?", Yuu blickt verängstigt umher, „Ich schaue in ihrem Zimmer nach!"

Panisch steuerte Yuu auf die Schlafsäle der Oberstufe zu, als…

BUMM

Hotaru Imai zielt mit ihrer Deppenwumme auf Yuu, welcher gegen Kokoroyomi geknallt wurde.

Yuu, der sich den Hinterkopf hielt und sachte darüber fuhr, blickte verzweifelt in das Gesicht von Hotaru… Kokoroyomi war vergessen.

„Wenn sie nicht kommt, ist sie selber Schuld! Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich vor Jin-Jin versteckt, weil sie ihren Aufsatz von heute Morgen nicht fertig hat. Sie will vielleicht gar nicht gefunden werden.", gnadenlos sprach Hotaru diese Worte in die Gesichter der anwesenden. Keiner wagte ihr zu widersprechen, als sie sich langsam ihren Weg durch die Mitte der Gruppe machte.

Stumm folgten die anderen ihr.

_Ich gab die Hoffnung niemals auf,_

_dich am Ufer eines Flusses zu finden._

Natsume lehnte gegen einen Baum.

Er blickte kurz auf seine Uhr: 19.10Uhr. In fünf Minuten würde der Bus kommen.

Gelangweilt blickte er zu Hotaru, die ebenfalls gelangweilt in Richtung Central Town starrte.

Luca war bereits in Central Town… um sich zu verstecken. Heute Morgen hatte er es geschafft, Hotaru eine neue Serie Bilder, genannt: „Shirtless N° 7" abzunehmen. Unglücklicherweise hatte Hotaru das mitbekommen und Rache geschworen. Er wusste außerdem aus sicherer Quelle, dass Hotaru letztens einen größeren Job erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte, heute Morgen dafür bezahlt wurde und dass sie sich neue Fotografieteile kaufen wollte. Armer Luca.

Langsam drehte Hotaru ihren Kopf in Richtung Schlafsäle.

Es war nur ein Augenblick… nein nicht mal das… kurzer als ein Moment, aber Natsume war sicher eine Regung in ihrem Gesicht zu sein… Sorge.

Kann es sein… Nein! Oder doch? Machte sich Hotaru irgendwo tief drinnen, Sorgen um Mikan?

Ganz flüchtig stach irgendwas in sein Herz und ein kleiner Schmerz veranlagte Natsume, nun auch in Richtung Schlafsäle zu schauen.

Schnell unterdrückte er dieses unbehagliche Gefühl und schaute wieder in Richtung Hotaru.

Genau in diesem Moment drehte Hotaru ihren Kopf in Natsumes Richtung und beide starrten sich an.

_Ich ließ die Zeit still stehen,_

_um zu erfahren, wo du bist._

Irgendwo hatte Natsume mal gehört, dass ein Blick mehr als tausend Worte sagte. In Hotarus Fall stimmte das… auf jeden Fall.

In diesem Moment aber sagten sie nur einen Satz: „Geh und such sie für mich!".

Normalerweise ließ Natsume sich von niemanden etwas sagen… normalerweise.

Persona war eine Ausnahme.

Aber das komische an dem was nun passieren würde war, das er es völlig freiwillig tun wir. Freiwillig. Freiwillig nahm er einen Befehl, ja schon fast eine Bitte von jemandem entgegen, der ihm eigentlich nichts zu sagen hatte.

Und während er darüber nachdachte, bemerkte er plötzlich, dass sich seine Beine verselbstständigt hatten. Völlig von selbst liefen sie in Richtung Schlafsäle.

Natsume seufzte.

Na wenn schon.

Dann schaute er eben kurz nach diesem Idioten.

Natsume öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer.

Blöd, wie sie war, hatte sie wahrscheinlich vergessen ihre Zimmertür abzuschließen.

Leer.

Sie war nicht da.

Warum hatte er das bloß erwartet?

Er schaute sich kurz um.

Dieser Raum war wesentlich kleiner als seiner. Die Wände waren in einem blassen orange gestrichen, fast alle in diesem Raum war in verschiedenen Orangetönen angemalt. Insgesamt strahlte dieser Raum eine ungewöhnliche Wärme und Helligkeit aus, wie sie Natsume noch nie gesehen hatte. Fasziniert stellte er fest, dass alles in diesem Raum irgendwie fruchtig, genau wie sie. Passend.

_Ich suche dich an allen Flüssen,_

_bis zum Grund der Ozeane führte mich meine Reise._

Irgendwann, nachdem er sich erwischt hatte, wie er sich auf ihr Bett gesetzt hatte und nach ihrem Kissen greifen wollte, zwang er sich den Raum zu verlassen.

Wo könnte sie denn noch stecken?

Als hätte irgendein höheres Wesen seinen Ruf gehört, knallte im unteren Stockwerk eine Tür so laut zu, dass Natsume und einige andere, zurückgelassene Schüler und Schülerinnen neugierig die Treppe runter liefen.

„Beruhigen sie sich Jinno- Sensei!", sprach Narumi- Sensei und versuchte Jinno- Sensei zurück zu halten. Dieser wollte nämlich dir Treppe hoch stürmen. Höchstwahrscheinlich um Mikan zu erwürgen… zu massakrieren… zu kochen oder aber auch zu grillen… je nach Geschmack.

Und Geschmäcker sind natürlich verschieden.

Verzweifelt hielt Narumi- Sensei an ihm fest, um Mikan zu retten, damit sie ihren Abschluss in einem Stück, lebend machen konnte.

Natsume, der nun mehr als genug wusste, machte sich auf den Weg ins Schulgebäude und überließ dem armen Narumi den Gift und Galle spuckenden Jinno. Er konnte beide noch nie leiden, also, was soll's?

_Ich wandelte auf den Wellen,_

_und das Wasser umspülte mich._

Schon fast unheimlich erstreckten sich die langen Gänge in der Schule.

Ruhig schaute er in den Ecken und Winkeln nach ihr, sie könnte ja gegen eine Wand gelaufen sein und jetzt liegt sie irgendwo ohnmächtig rum. Das wäre irgendwie typisch.

Er lief die Treppen auf und ab, sie könnte ja eine runter gefallen sein und jetzt liegt sie irgendwo ohnmächtig rum. Auch das wäre typisch.

Nee, halt mal. Jetzt ganz im echt. Das wäre irgendwie genau ihre Art.

Er verschnellerte seinen Gang.

Dann hört er es.

Ein lautes Krachen, ein Stöhnen und dann einige Flüche, die sich sehr nach seinen eigenen anhörten. Wenn es möglich war, ging er noch schneller in Richtung Klassenraum der Oberschüler.

Huh?

Was war denn das?

Machte er sich Sorgen um sie?

So was Idiotisches würde er doch nicht tun… oder doch?

Pah!

Darüber konnte er sich später auch noch Gedanken machen.

So wichtig ist dieses Thema ja auch nicht, oder?

Er verlangsamte seine Schritte wieder und stand nun endlich vor seiner Klassenzimmertür, aus dem diese seltsamen Geräusche eindeutig kamen.

_Es berührte mich auf die gleiche Weise,_

_wie deine Hände meinen Körper berühren._

„Glotz nicht bloß blöde, sondern hilf mir endlich"

Mikans Worte holten Natsume wieder in die Realität zurück.

Nein.

So einfach nicht.

Schließlich hatte er ja dank ihr einen Abend in Central Town verpasst, eine nettes Gespräch mit Luca, Luca, wie er Hotaru folgen wird, weil er noch nicht weiß, dass Hotarus neue Kamera schon fertig war…

Ja viele Dinge hatte er, dank ihr, verpasst.

Irgendwie müsste sie dafür ja büssen, nicht?

Ein fieser Plan kam ihm in den Sinn…

„Was würde wohl passieren…", sagte er und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch, „wenn ich deine Uniform in Flammen aufgehen lassen würde?"

Mikan schluckte und beantwortete seine Frage:

„Sie… sie würde zu Asche werden…".

Mikan schluckte noch mal… es wurde plötzlich unglaublich heiß hier drin.

Trotz der Oberstufe gelang es ihr, ihr Alice nur in Notfällen und/ oder Zufällen einzusetzen. Das würde bedeuten, dass sie Natsume nun schutzlos ausgeliefert ist?!?!

Sie konnte sich nicht mal aufrichten, grad mal etwas bewegen.

In ihrem Kopf schwirrten tausend Fragen herum und die, die sie am meisten interessierte, lautete:

„Wie teuflisch konnte ein Natsume sein?"

Als wüsste sie die Antwort nicht selbst darauf…

Er war der Teufel.

Natsume grinste.

„Da ich aber kein Teufel bin, …", fing er an.

Kann er jetzt Gedanken lesen?

„werde ich dir aus purer Freundlichkeit ein Angebot machen."

Ein Angebot?

Dreht er jetzt durch?

„Natsume hast du Fieber? Oder hast du was getrunken?", fragte Mikan und schaute in skeptisch an.

Natsumes Augen verdunkelten sich und er grinste wieder.

Er griff nach ihrem Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass man dich am Montag halb verhungert und nur in Asche bedeckt findet… dann würde ich dir raten, mein Angebot anzunehmen."

Mikan zuckte und kniff ihre Augen zusammen.

Das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Noch mehr Peinlichkeiten und der restliche „Respekt" unter den anderen Schülern ging endgültig flöten.

Sie öffnete sie wieder und starrte in Natsumes Augen, die sie immer noch fixierten.

Sie zögerte und sprach dann:

„Und was für ein Angebot ist das?"

Natsume grinste noch mehr, was ihn für Mikan noch unheimlicher machte.

„Keine Sorge… ich werde dir soviel Respekt verschaffen, wie du ihn noch nie gehabt hast…"

_Von hellem Strahlen erfüllt…_

…_erfüllt sind deine Augen._

_Sie sehen mich an und sagen: „Berühre mich nicht!"_

Part 01:

Desperatio - Verzweiflung

Ende

-Fortsetzung folgt-

**Author's Note:**

Diese Geschichte habe ich für eine sehr gute Freundin geschrieben.

Sie ist zwar noch nicht fertig, aber ihr Geburtstag ist schon längst vorbei…

Es gibt bis jetzt 6 Kapitel zu NTI und sollte ich mehr als 1 Review erhalten, werde ich die anderen auch hochladen.

Danke,

bienenstich


	2. Part 02: Reverentia Ehrfurcht

Nosce te ipsum – Erkenne dich selbst

By: bienenstich

Genre: Romance

Für Coco,

eine großartige Freundin

Part 02:

Reverentia - Ehrfurcht

„_Die Sonne ging auf,_

_der Schnee taute,_

_ein Sturm kam auf,_

_es kam ein Schrei aus dem Herzen,_

_aus dem Herzen,_

_aus dem Herzen."_

„Da ist sie!"

„Wo?"

„Wie kann sie es wagen?!"

„Ich dreh ihr die Gurgel um!"

„Warte!"

„Lasst mich los!"

„Aber… Wir dürfen sie nicht anrühren!"

„Ich bring sie um!"

„Willst du sterben?"

„Wenn wir sie anrühren, dann… dann… uahhh!"

„Wie konnte sie nur wagen… ihn… ihn…"

„Sprich es aus und…"

„Das ist das letzte was du dann gesagt hast."

„Sprich es nicht aus! Es könnte wahr werden!"

„Es ist bereits wahr… warst du gestern nicht dabei?"

„Ich hab's gesehen…"

„Wir können es doch nicht dabei belassen!"

„Ich hab gehört, es war Natsumes Entscheidung…"

„Eh? Du meinst, sie hat gar nichts damit zu tun? Das glaub ich nicht!"

„_Von ganzem Herzen_

_Von ganzem Herzen_

_Von ganzem Herzen_

_Von ganzem Herzen_

_Von ganzem Herzen"_

Unbehangen, das war es, was Mikan fühlte, als sie durch die lange Hauptstraße von Central Town humpelte. Links und rechts konnte sie Schülerinnen und Schüler hören, wie sie sich über sie unterhielten, sich nach ihr umdrehten und böse Blicke zuwarfen.

Es wäre eigentlich kein schlechter Tag gewesen.

Der Himmel war wolkenlos und die Sonne schien heiter. Es war nicht allzu heiß, da der Wind kühle Luft aus dem Norden her wehte.

Ein perfekter Bilderbuchtag, an dem Mikan liebend gern mit Hotaru und Yuu zum einkaufen gegangen wäre.

Dummerweise hatte Mikan zugesagt. Zugesagt zu diesem blöden Vertrag, den sie hätte nie eingehen sollen- Natsumes Angebot.

Mikans Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich noch mehr. Hätte sie es allerdings nicht getan, hätte sie wahrscheinlich letzt Nacht unter einem Stuhl verbracht und sie bevorzugte eindeutig ihr warmes, weiches Bett.

Sie lief schneller. Ihr war schlecht.

Alle gafften sie an, als wäre sie ein seltenes Tier im Zoo. Womit sie wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht so Unrecht hatten.

Mikan kam es so vor, als hätte man sie in ein enges Zimmer eingesperrt, wo der Sauerstoff Stück für Stück immer knapper wurde. Litt sie an Klaustrophobie?

Mikan seufzte und wurde wieder wüten, genau wie gestern Abend. Das war alles Natsumes Schuld. Seine ganz alleine.

Ganz alleine durch ihn, wurde sie unwillkürlich zur „ungewollten First Lady" der ganzen Schule!

"_Ein Herz ist schließlich  
ein Herz, ein süßer Schmerz"_

„Und was für ein Angebot ist das?"

Natsume grinste noch mehr, was ihn für Mikan noch unheimlicher machte.

„Keine Sorge… ich werde dir soviel Respekt verschaffen, wie du ihn noch nie gehabt hast…"

„Das ist ja nicht schwer! Ich wurde von niemanden so richtig respektiert!", knurrt Mikan und versuchte erneut sich aufzurichten.

„Vergiss es… es ist sinnlos!", murmelte Natsume und starrte sie weiter an.

„Schau dir deinen Fuß an! Du könntest zwar irgendwann von diesem Stuhl loskommen, aber aufrichten kannst du dich damit nicht!"

Mikan zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte ihren rechten Fuß gegen den Tisch gehauen und bemerkte nun endlich, dass dieser verdächtig angeschwollen war.

War ihre einzige Chance so schnell wie möglich hier weg zu kommen wirklich auf Natsumes Angebot einzugehen? Sie sträubte sich mit jeder Zelle in ihrem Körper dagegen, aber es half nichts.

Mikan schaute zu Natsume.

„Und?"

„Bald…", sagte er, „wird wieder das Kulturfest stattfinden. Du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich an dein Sklavendasein in der Grundschule, oder?"

Wie könnte Mikan das nur vergessen?

Eine Woche Sklave von diesem Dämon vor ihr zu sein. Eine der schrecklichsten Wochen ihres Lebens voller Erniedrigungen und Peinlichkeiten. Etwas, woran sie sich nur äußerst ungern erinnerte.

Zögern nickte sie.

„Ich will, dass du wieder mein Sklave wirst,…"

Mikans Gesicht wurde schneeweiß.

Nie.

„…allerdings anders, als in der Grundschule.", beendete er seinen Satz.

„Nie!", schrie Mikan aus.

„Nie! Nie! Niemals wieder!"

Wie verrückt versuchte sie sich aufzurichten.

Natsume hielt sie an ihren Schultern fest und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Geschickt wich er ihrem linken Fuß aus.

„Hör mir doch mal zu!", rief er und drückte ihren Fuß wieder zu Boden.

„Als Sklave bekommst du ja keinen Respekt, also… ist es gar kein richtiges Sklavendasein!"

Mikan stoppte und riss ihren Fuß von Natsume los.

Kein richtiges Sklavendasein?

Sie blickte ihn an und deutete ihm damit an, dass sie zuhören würde.

„Werde meine Freundin!", war alles was er todernst sagte.

"_Geliebte, o Geliebte,  
Geliebte, o Geliebte,  
Geliebte, o Geliebte,  
du bist mein Leben.  
du bist mein Leben.  
du bist mein Leben."_

Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihn an.

Hatte sie sich gerade verhört? Natürlich! Natürlich, was denn sonst? Was legte sich ihr Hirn da gerade nur wieder zu Recht? Alles so, wie es sich wünschte. Moment mal? Sie wünschte sich das?

Schnell verwarf sie diesen Gedanken und sprach halb lachend: „Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte: Werde meine Freundin!"

"_Von ganzem Herzen"_

Diesmal war es unverkennbar.

Natsume hatte sie gerade gefragt, ob sie seine Freundin werden würde.

Mikan kicherte.

Das Kichern wurde zu einem Lachen und immer lauter.

Natsume entschied sich in diesem Moment, darüber hinwegzusehen, dass sein Stolz gerade zutiefst verletzt wurde, indem sie auf eine solche Frage eine solche Antwort gab.

„Kulturfest bedeutet automatisch, dass es einen Tanzabend am Ende des Festes geben wird. Um gleich auf den springenden Punkt zu kommen: Letztes Jahr war die Hölle! Selbst wenn Luca es noch nicht bemerkt hat, alle Mädchen hatten begriffen, dass sein Herz bereits vergeben war… an eine Person, von der ich das nicht gedacht hätte, aber egal… urplötzlich bekam ich seinen Teil an Fangirls zugeschrieben. Somit war die fast gesamte weibliche Schülerschaft hinter mir her. Eine Erfahrung, die ich nicht noch mal machen möchte.

Durch einen glücklichen Zufall, der mich leider ne' Menge Geld gekostet hat,…", bei diesen Worten verzog sich Natsumes Gesicht und Mikan, die nun aufgehört hatte zu lachen und gespannt zuhörte, musste in diesem Moment an Hotarus glückliches Gesicht denken, das sie beim letzten Kulturfest getragen hatte.

„… konnte ich entkommen. Dieser kleine Trick wird dieses Jahr leider nicht funktionieren. Allerdings gibt es da etwas, was mich retten könnte.", beendete Natsume den Satz.

„Und das ist eine Freundin?", fragte Mikan kritisch.

Natsume nickte.

„Mit einer Freundin bin ich sozusagen schon ausgebucht. Bereits vergeben. Wie auch immer. Und? Gehst du darauf ein?"

"_Zwei Blätter verließen  
im Herbst ihren Baum  
und fielen von den Zweigen  
herunter._

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie mir das Respekt bringen könnte."

Natsume seufzte.

Dieses Mädchen war wirklich eine Nummer für sich. Wie kann man nur so ein Idiot sein? Hoffentlich machte er mit dieser Entscheidung keinen Fehler.

Dachte er allerdings an das letzte Kulturfest zurück, liefen ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Seit einem Jahr dachte er nach einer Lösung nach.

Warum mussten diese Mädchen auch an diesem blöden und nervigen Kulturfest so penetrant werden. Das Kulturfest wurde wirklich nur noch von dem Valentinstag übertroffen, aber der Valentinstag war nur ein Tag lang, das Kulturfest erstreckte sich ja leider über Wochen.

Aber war es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung, diese Matschbirne von Mikan als Freundin anzuheuern? Na ja… er brauchte jemand, der nicht nach ihm verrückt war. Sie war verrückt, aber, Gott sie Dank, nicht nach ihm.

War das gerade Enttäuschung in seinen Gedanken?

Andere konnte er nicht fragen. Die anderen würden bloß auf dumme Gedanken kommen. Sie könnten sich etwas darauf einbilden. Er könnte sie damit verletzten.

Die Anderen wussten, was für eine „Macht" er ihnen damit geben würde.

„Was denkst du, wie der Name „Natsume Hyuuga" hier respektiert wird?", fragte Natsume und blickte Mikan wieder in die Augen.

Mikan erinnerte sich an ihre gesamte Schulzeit in der Academy. Irgendwie kuschten hier alle vor ihm. Na ja… der größte Teil aus Angst, aber sicher auch einige aus Respekt.

Sie erinnerte sich ebenfalls, wie Tsubasa- Senpai eines Tages davon sprach, dass, wenn man in dem Oberstufenbereich von „Natsume Hyuuga" sprach, jeder wusste, um wen es ging.

Auch, wenn man ihren Namen damals hörte, wusste man zwar, dass sie das „Sternenlose Wunder" war, aber des Öfteren war sie dann nur „Natsumes Partner".

"_Die Jahreszeiten  
kamen und gingen,  
die beiden Blätter sehnten sich  
nach Wiedergeburt.  
Viele Jahre vergingen."_

„Versetzen wir uns mal in eine Traumwelt und nehmen an, ich hätte ja gesagt. Ich würde durch deinen Namen, als deine Freundin respektiert werden?", fragte Mikan und versuchte mal wieder sich von alleine zu befreien.

„Auch ein blindes Huhn findet manchmal einen Korn- Genau!", sagte Natsume und half Mikan bei der Befreiung ihres linken Arms, als Beweis dafür, dass er sie Wahrheit sagte.

„Sagen wir es so, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sich fast niemand mehr über dich lustig macht, außer mir selbst oder Imai. In meiner Nähe, in der du dich damit fast immer aufhalten darfst… dieses Opfer muss ich wohl in Kauf nehmen… wird dich keiner verspotten, das verspreche ich… Wohl oder Übel…"

Mikan legte ihre Stirn in Falten.

Warum bekam sie den Song „Little Lies" nur nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?

"_Diese Blätter, unsere Herzen.  
Diese Blätter, unsere Herzen."_

„Und machst du mit?", fragte er erneut.

iTell me lies…/i

„Wirst du meine „Schein"- Freundin werden?"

iTell me sweet little lies…/i

Mikan seufzte.

„Hol mich schon hier raus…"

iTell me lies…/i

"_Wenn Herz, dann Schmerz,  
wenn Schmerz, dann Herz."_

Das war ja noch alles schön und gut…

Sie hatte zwar zugestimmt, aber da hatte sie auch noch nicht gewusst, wie Natsume und ihre gesamte Umwelt darauf reagieren würde.

Die gesamte Schülerschaft der Academy schaute sie seit heute Morgen komisch an.

Die Mädchen beneideten sie. Das war klar. Die meisten hätten ihr wahrscheinlich die Augen ausgerissen, aber Natsume hatte Recht behalten: Keine legte Hand an sie an.

Was ihr allerdings weit aus mehr Sorge bereitete, waren die männlichen Schüler. Um genau zu sein, schauten sie sie mit wachsendem Interesse an. Nach dem Motto: „Was Natsume hat, kann ja nicht anders als „unglaublich" sein.".

Aber auch vor ihrer wachsenden Fangemeinde schützte sie ihr Dasein als „Natsumes Freundin".

"_Die Jahreszeiten  
kamen und gingen,  
die Herzen hatten Sehnsucht …  
die Herzen hatten Sehnsucht."_

„Natsume! Lass mich runter!", schrie Mikan und zappelte wie wild auf Natsumes Rücken.

„Halt still!", rief Natsume und versuchte verzweifelt Mikan auf seinem Rücken zu beruhigen.

„Schon vergessen? Ich bin jetzt dein… Freund (Wohl oder Übel) und um die anderen davon zu überzeugen muss ich wenigstens ein bisschen „nett" zu dir sein. Oder würde ein „Freund" seine „Freundin" unter Stühlen liegen lassen und es dann noch verantworten, dass sie mit einem umgeknickten Fußgelenk rum läuft?"

Mikan verstummte…

Gegen diese Argumentation konnte sie nicht ankommen.

Aber irgendwo tief drinnen freute sie es auch, dass man sich gerade so fürsorglich um sie kümmerte. Es war genau so, wie alle es sagten, da wir einem ganz warm ums Herz. Allerdings nicht nur ums Herz. Es schien so, als ob ihr ganzer Körper sich seltsam warm anfühlte. Speziell ihr Gesicht stand in Flammen.

"_Von ganzem Herzen  
Von ganzem Herzen  
Von ganzem Herzen  
Von ganzem Herzen  
Von ganzem Herzen"_

Es schien eine sehr lange Zeit zu vergehen und komischerweise begegneten sie keinem, wofür beide innerlich sehr dankbar waren.

Sie kamen Recht gut voran, und erreichten sogar Mikans Zimmer.

Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste: Sie wurden von einer Gruppe Oberstufenschüler überrascht. Wer mehr überrascht war, war in diesem Moment nicht einzuschätzen.

Ein Mädchen ließ ihre rote Handtasche fallen und starrte abwechselnd in Mikans und Natsumes Gesicht. Ein Junge bekam so große Augen, dass man befürchtete, sie würden ihm ausfallen.

Ein anderes Mädchen, das sich an ihre beste Freundin klammerte, vergaß für einen kurzen Moment zu atmen und ein anderer Junge, der sich anscheinend sehr schnell wieder gefasst hatte, sprach für den Rest der bunt zusammen gewürfelten Truppe:

„G…Guten A…Abend, Natsume- San! Äh… Wir wollten nicht stören… äh… wir vergessen wohl besser, was wir gesehen haben… nicht das es was Schlimmes wäre… nur… versteht das bitte nicht falsch… nun ja… ich bin überrascht… sagt doch auch mal was!", sagte der Junge mit hochrotem Kopf und stupste ein Mädchen an, das sich an seinen Arm festhielt, aber kein Wort raus brachte.

"_Ein Herz ist schließlich  
ein Herz, ein süßer Schmerz,"_

Natsume, der sich sehr schnell fing und auch keine Mine verzog, beäugte jeden einzelnen der Gruppe sehr genau, was alle gemeinsam zusammen zucken ließ.

Dann tat er es schon wieder: Er lächelte.

„Wozu denn vergessen?", sprach er zuckersüß und allen, eingeschlossen Mikan, fuhr es eiskalt den Rücken runter.

"_Geliebte, o Geliebte,  
Geliebte, o Geliebte,  
Geliebte, o Geliebte,  
du bist mein Leben.  
du bist mein Leben.  
du bist mein Leben."_

Während der Junge weiterstotterte und sich verzweifelt nach seinen Kumpanen umschaute, stellte Natsume Mikan vor ihrer Tür ab und öffnete sie für sie.

Mikan, die nicht wusste, was sie tun soll, schaute etwas blöde zu Natsume, der immer noch die Anderen anschaute.

Dann drehte er sich zu ihr.

„Morgen um 11 Uhr beim Brunnen in Central Town, wie abgemacht."

Verwirrt blickte sie in Natsumes Gesicht und fragte: „Morgen?"

Natsume kicherte.

Alles wurde immer merkwürdiger. Hatte Natsume getrunken? Nein. Nicht mal in einem Rausch würde sich ein Natsume so verhalten.

„Oh Mikan… wie vergesslich du bist. Morgen ist doch unser DATE!", sprach er ungewöhnlich weich und betonte ganz besonders das Wort „Date" mit solcher Lautstärke, das die Salzsäulen am andern Ende des Ganges jetzt auch noch blass vor Schreck wurden. Von Mikan ganz zu schweigen.

"_Von ganzem Herzen"_

„D… D… D… Date?", stotterte sie und wechselte von weiß zu purpurrot.

Natsume lächelte… schon wieder?

Versuchte er seinen Rekord zu überbieten?

Doch dann tat er etwas, was er selbst von sich nicht gedacht hatte.

Er beugte sich zu Mikan und gab ihr in sekundenschnelle einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich warte auf dich!", hauchte er leise, aber immer noch so, dass es die Statuen mitbekamen.

Dieses schon fast verführerische Wispern, verursachte ein Kribbeln in Mikan, das immer schlimmer wurde und ihr plötzlich schrecklich schwindlig wurde.

"_Auch wenn Ketten und  
Stacheldraht uns fesseln,  
steinige Mauern …  
Die Sehnsucht bleibt."_

Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er Mikan durch die Tür, wisperte ein „Gute Nacht!" und schloss die Tür von außen.

Kurz verharrte er so.

Dann dreht er sich wieder um und blickte in die Gesichter der restlichen Anwesenden.

Er grinste wieder. Diesmal hatte es allerdings nichts Freundliches an sich, sondern bestand aus purem Spott.

Dann machte er kehrt und lief in die Richtung seines Zimmers ohne die Salzsäulen zu weiter zu beachten.

Völlig perplex standen sie noch einige lange Momente so da.

Dann sahen sie sich gegenseitig an und fragten sich, ob das, was sie gerade da gesehen hatte, wirklich passiert ist.

Innerhalb einer halben Stunde, hatte das Gerücht, dass Natsume Hyuuga und Mikan Sakura ein gemeinsames Date hatten, die Runde gemacht.

"_Pflanzen wachsen,  
Blumen blühen,  
die Liebe besteht immer fort."_

Mikan schaute auf die Uhr.

Noch 5 Minuten, dann war es elf Uhr. Die Stunde der Wahrheit.

"_Liebende finden einander,  
dank der Anziehung der Herzen …  
dank der Anziehung der Herzen …"_

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau, wie gestern Abend Hotaru ihre Zimmertür fast eingetreten hatte und geschockt nur einen Satz raus brachte: „Ist das wahr?"

Ihr wurde etwas mulmig, bei der Tatsache, dass sie Natsume auch versprechen musste, selbst Hotaru nichts von ihrem Deal zu erzählen.

Gewissensbisse können ja so schön sein. Ihnen gab sie auch diese Schuld an ihren enormen Magenschmerzen und der riesigen Aufregung.

Was anderes kann das ja auch nicht sein. Oder?

Mikan verfluchte ihr Gehirn dafür, auch nur eine Minisekunde daran zu zweifeln.

Ohne, dass es Mikan bemerkte, schlug die Turmuhr in der Nähe des Brunnens 11 Uhr.

"_Herzschmerz entsteht  
und vergeht  
wie Blasen auf dem Wasser."_

Plötzlich spürte Mikan etwas Warmes von enormem Gewicht auf ihrem Rücken.

Natsume umarmte sie von hinten und drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht etwas nach vorne.

„Buh!", wisperte er ihr ins Ohr und diese komische Aufregung in Mikans Magen wurde wieder größer.

Dieser ganze blöde Körper sollte mitsamt Hirn sofort auf den Sondermüll kommen oder wenigstens einem gründlichem Check-up durchlaufen.

Da war er.

Natsume Hyuuga.

Dieser arrogante, übermütig freche und übertrieben stolze Kerl, der sich für was Besseres hielt und keine Befehle entgegen nahm.

Ja, genau… ihr Freund…

"_Von ganzem Herzen  
Von ganzem Herzen  
Von ganzem Herzen"_

Part 02:

Reverentia - Ehrfurcht

Ende

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	3. Part 03: Oblectamentum Spielzeug

Hi, mal wieder!

Erstmal: Vielen Dank für die vielen Kommis!  
Ich hätte nicht gedacht, so viele Kommentare zu erhalten. Deshalb werde ich selbstverständlich weiterschreiben. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte Coco sowieso darauf bestanden, weshalb ihr die FF vielleicht, ist gar nicht sicher, irgendwann auf ihrer Seite gesehen hättet.

Ich möchte mich auch bei euch und vor Allem bei Coco entschuldigen, dass die Kapitel so langsam kommen! Diese hier wollte ich eigentlich schon vor 2 Tagen hochladen, habe es aber dann doch noch einmal überarbeitet!  
A-Chan ! Hier hast du das X-Treme! Aber immer noch abgeschwächt...

zu Memories:  
Ich werde noch einige Zeit für das 8. Kapitel brauchen. Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe zwar bereits anggefangen, aber ich möchte euch nichts schlechtes zumuten und weil ich im Moment eine Memories-Schreibblockade habe, will ich nicht zwingend etwas auf Papier bringen.

P.S.: Ihr könnt ruhig viele Kommentare schreiben, dagegen hab ich überhaupt nichts! Ich freue mich über jeden einzelnen riesig! 

Nosce te ipsum – Erkenne dich selbst

By: bienenstich  
Genre: Romance

Für Coco,  
eine großartige Freundin

Part 03:  
Oblectamentum - Spielzeug

_"O Liebste, schau her,  
alle Distanz zählt nicht mehr.  
Ich bin da.  
Ich bin da.  
Ich bin da…"_

Langsam bahnte sich Luca seinen Weg durch die Gassen von Central Town. Immer stets darauf bedacht nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen. Das sagt sich leicht, wenn man dabei von einer Herde Tauben verfolgt wurde, die einfach nicht von ihm lassen konnten.  
Oh, wie er sich dafür hasste.  
Er hasste sich dafür, nicht nein sagen zu können.  
Er hasste sich dafür, zu _ihr_ nicht nein sagen zu können.

_"O Liebste, schau her,  
alle Distanz zählt nicht mehr.  
__Ich bin da.  
Ich bin da.  
Ich bin da…"_

„Langweilig!", sprach Hotaru halb gähnend und widmete sich wieder ihrem Tee.  
„Hotaru- Chan!", seufzte Yuu und blickte über den Tisch zu der Schwarzhaarigen, die gelangweilt in ihre Tasse Tee starrte und ihr dabei zuschaute, wie sie bei jeder kleinsten Erschütterung des Tisches, kleine Wellen schlug. Wie als ob sie darauf wartete, dass etwas oder jemand dem Tisch eine solche Erschütterung zuzufügen werde, dass die Wellen über die Ränder der Tasse schlugen und sie endlich einen Grund hatte, eine andere Emotion zu fühlen, außer totale Langeweile.

„Hast du schon gehört…?", rief ein Mädchen, dass gerade das Cafe hereingestürmt kam und sich sofort mit ihrer Freundin in einer Ecke verkrümelte.

Kokoroyomi hörte auf in seinem Erdbeerkuchen herumzustochern und blickte zu den beiden Mädchen, von denen eines gerade bleich wurde und ein erschrockenes „_Was?!_" von sich gab.  
Auch Luca blickte flüchtig in ihre Richtung und hörte auf durch das Fenster die vorbeigehenden Passanten zu beobachten.  
Gerade als er sich wieder den Besuchern von Central Town widmen wollte, bemerkte er Kokoroyomi, der genau wie das eine Mädchen bleich wurde und dessen Mund plötzlich aufklappte. Allerdings brachte er kein Wort raus, sondern öffnete und schloss seinen Mund wieder, wie ein Fisch ohne Wasser, der versuchte zu „atmen", und starrte weiterhin die beiden Mädchen an, von denen eines den Tränen nahe war.

„Irgendwas Interessantes?", fragte Luca und blickte zu Kokoroyomi, der inzwischen wieder zu atmen anfing.  
„J- Ja… wenn ich es recht bedenke… sehr… interessant…für mich… nun mal… auf jeden Fall… interessant… ich weiß nicht,… wie ihr denkt, aber… doch… interessant… und… sehr verwirrend… wirklich… ja…", stotterte er und auch Hotaru blickte endlich hoch von ihrer Tasse Tee.  
„Spuck's aus!", meinte sie kalt und auch Yuu blickte zu Kokoroyomi.  
„Es geht um… Mikan… wenn mich mein Alice nicht irrt.", sagte er ihnen.  
„Ach… wenn's das nur ist…", sprach Hotaru und widmete sich wieder ihrer Tasse.  
Luca nahm einen Schluck Tee und Yuu kramte nach etwas in seiner Jacke.

_"O Liebste, schau her,  
alle Distanz zählt nicht mehr.  
Ich bin da.  
Ich bin da.  
Ich bin da…"_

„Sie hat jetzt einen Freund!", sagte er knapp und starrte weiterhin zu den beiden Mädchen in der Ecke.  
Hotaru stieß mit ihrem Fuß gegen den Tisch, sodass ihr Tee überschwappte und ein bisschen Tee über den Tisch verstreut wurde. Luca prustet seinen Schluck Tee aus und überraschte damit einen völlig überrumpelten Yuu, der gerade geistesabwesend mit einem Taschentuch über den Tisch fuhr, um Hotarus Tee zu beseitigen, bevor er über den Rand des Tisches lief.

„Huh?", fragte Yuu und unterbrach die Stille.  
„So wie es aussieht, noch gar nicht lange…", sagte Kokoroyomi.

„Aua!", schrie Yuu auf und fuhr mit seiner, nun verbrühten, Hand zurück.  
Hotaru war überraschend aufgestanden und ihr Stuhl knallte gegen den Tisch, sodass ihre Tasse umkippte und sich ihr heißer Tee über den ganzen Tisch ergoss.  
Langsam und bedächtig schritt sie auf Kokoroyomi zu, der nun endlich seinen Blick von den Mädchen in der Ecke losreißen konnte und überrascht zu Hotaru schaute.

Halb zitternd blickte er in Hotarus Augen. Würde man in diesem Moment sagen, ihre Augen wären wie Eis, wäre das die Untertreibung des Jahres. Wie glühende Blitze aus Eis schossen ihre Blicke auf Kokoroyomi ein, der erschrocken von Stuhl rutschte und unter den Tisch floh.  
„Kokoroyomi!", rief sie und schlug seinen Stuhl zur Seite um unter den Tisch zu kommen.

_"Ungeachtet aller Grenzen,  
aller Zwänge, die uns beschränken,  
Ich bin da.  
Ich bin da.  
Ich bin da…"_

Kokoroyomi huschte aus seinem Versteck und klammerte sich an Yuu, der immer noch mitleidig seine Hand betrachtete.  
„Ich stehe voll hinter dir!", rief er und versuchte Hotarus Blicken auszuweichen.  
„Warum beruhigt mich das nur nicht?", sagte Yuu und blickte sich Hilfe suchend nach Luca um.

Luca war nun auch aufgestanden und versuchte Hotaru zu beruhigen, was allerdings nicht mehr sonderlich nötig war, da Hotaru nach ihrer Jacke und ihrer Tasche griff und in Richtung Cafetür lief.  
Als sie den Griff der Türe festhielt, dreht sie sich plötzlich noch einmal um.  
„Kokoroyomi…", sagte sie wieder und blickte ihn an.

Kokoroyomi, der anscheinend ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte, kam hinter Yuu hervor und nickte zustimmend.

_"Ich bin das Geheimnis,  
das zu verbergen dir nicht gelingt."_

„Natsume.", sagte er.

Luca drehte sich von Hotaru zu Kokoroyomi um und schaute mit einem undefinierbaren Blick zu Kokoroyomi. Yuu schluckte einmal kräftig und wurde ebenfalls bleich.

Hotaru öffnete die Tür.  
„Ich muss noch eine Kleinigkeit erledigen. Ich erwarte euch in einer halben Stunde in meinem Labor.", sagte sie und verließ das Cafe.  
In dem Moment, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, zerbrach die Scheibe der Glastür und fiel als lauter kleine Splitter zu Boden, sodass sich das ganze Cafe plötzlich umsah.

„Wir leben noch!", lächelte Kokoroyomi.

Luca seufzte: „Fragt sich für wie lange…"

Luca blickte in den Himmel.  
Eine kleine Schwalbe flog in Richtung Brunnen.  
„Da lang…", murmelte er und folgte ihr.

_"Ich bin die Berührung,  
die du niemals wieder vergisst."_

Mikan seufzte.  
„Ich hasse dich.", sagte sie und kickte einen kleinen Stein in Richtung andere Straßenseite. Zuckte aber sofort zusammen, da ihr rechter Fuß immer noch von gestern Abend schmerzte und der Grund war, weshalb sie immer noch in der gegen rum humpelte.  
„Sag so was nicht, Pünktchen!", sagte Natsume und ließ sich auf einer Bank nieder und deutete Mikan darauf hin, sich neben ihn zu setzten.  
„Nenn mich nicht Pünktchen!", giftete sie zurück und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf eine andere Bank um ihn zu provozieren.  
Natsume seufzte. Erhob sich wieder und setzte sich auf die andere Bank zu Mikan.  
„Eine Beziehung… sollte man langsam angehen…", sagte er und lächelte höhnisch.  
Mikan lachte kurz auf.  
„Beziehung?", spottete sie und rückte einige Zentimeter weiter weg von Natsume.  
„Ja…", flüsterte Natsume, „eine Beziehung. Zu deinem eigenen Wohl solltest du endlich die Tatsache anerkennen, dass du „Ja" zu meinem Angebot gesagt hast."  
Natsume rückte einige Stücke näher zu Mikan, worauf diese genervt einige Stücke weiter weg rutschte. Alles in allem, war es ein komischer Anblick und beide konnten sich glücklich schätzen, dass im Moment niemand durch diesen Teil des Parks lief, sonst wäre das wohl etwas peinlich geworden.  
„Gehen wir jetzt endlich wieder in die Stadt?", fragte Natsume, „oder hast du dich noch nicht erholt. Vor allen Leuten einfach los zu schreien…"  
Natsume schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Um das ganze hier real wirken zu lassen, müssen wir uns hin und wieder _gemeinsam_ in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen."  
Mikan bemerkte, dass er nicht sonderlich erfreut klang und begann zu schmollen.  
Natsume seufzte… das würde noch ein langer Tag werden.

_"In deinem Herzen klingt ein Echo.  
Warum wunderst du dich nur?"_

Natsume beugte sich zu ihr, versperrte mit der einen Hand ihren Fluchtweg und drückte mit der anderen Hand ihre Handgelenke zur Seite, sodass sie ohne weitgehende Bewegungsfreiheit dort saß. Unglücklicherweise (?) kam Natsume immer näher… zu nah für Mikans Geschmack.

„Wir müssen das hier und jetzt durchziehen…", sprach er, wurde aber von einem lauten Poltern unterbrochen und mit einem lauten Plumps landete etwas, oder besser jemand vor ihnen.

Stöhnend und mit kräftigen Rückenschmerzen richtet sich Luca auf und blickte zum Himmel.  
„Hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können? Warum hast du nicht erwähnt das hier ein Hügel ist?", murmelte Luca und hielt nach seiner Schwalbe Ausschau, die gerade dabei war im Sturzflug auf Luca zuzukommen, um sich auf seine Schulter zu setzten.

_"Wenn dein Herz zu mir sprichst,  
ist es meine Stimme, die du hörst."_

„Luca", sprach Natsume.

„Hm?", fragte Luca und drehte sich um. Sein Gesicht wechselte von einem fragenden Blick zu einem geschockten Blick.  
„T… Tut mir Leid!", stammelte er und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Fluchtweg, genauso wie Mikan vorher. „S… Störe ich?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja!", sagte Natsume sofort.  
„Nein!", sagte Mikan sofort.  
Beide sahen sich an.

_"Hör ruhig hin, wenn du kannst,  
unsere Herzen schlagen im Takt.  
Ich bin da.  
Ich bin da.  
Ich bin da…"_

Natsume Blick verfinsterte sich und Luca wusste was das hieß: „Flieh!".  
Mikans Gesicht dagegen strahlte, sie riss sich von Natsumes Händen los und klammerte sich sofort an Lucas Arm:  
„Luca- Pyon, du ahnst gar nicht, wie glücklich ich bin dich zu sehen. Er…", und damit deutete sie auf Natsume.  
Luca schaute wieder zu Natsume, der inzwischen ebenfalls aufgestanden war.  
War er… sauer?  
Luca lächelte schüchtern: „Doch. Ich denke schon."

Natsume griff nach Mikans Kopf und zog ihn zu sich. Entsetzt griff Mikan zu seiner Hand, um ihren Kopf zu befreien. Verzweifelt versuchte sie Natsumes Hand abzuschütteln, was allerdings nur dazu führte, dass Natsume seinen Griff verstärkte.

„Nein.", sagte er zu Luca und lächelte ihn an, was eindeutig auch Luca sichtlich überraschte.  
Natsumes andere Hand griff derweil zu Mikans Kinn und zog diese näher an ihn heran.  
Geschockt blickte Mikan in Natsumes Gesicht, das nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war.  
Alles in ihrem Körper schaltete automatisch auf Panik, als ihr leichte Schauer das Rückenmark runter liefen.  
„Du störst nicht. Ich war gerade dabei…", damit nickte er zu Mikan, "mein bestes dafür zu geben, ihren Appetit zu stillen."

_"Ungeachtet aller Grenzen,  
aller Zwänge, die uns beschränken,  
Ich bin da.  
Ich bin da.  
Ich bin da…"_

Luca schluckte schwer.  
Er hätte wohl doch besser gleich gehen sollen.  
So was wollte er eigentlich doch nicht wissen, diese Intim- Szene, egal, was Hotaru ihm antun würde… er wollte hier weg. Und zwar sofort!

Mikan wollte dieser äußerst zweideutigen Bemerkung widersprechen und so ihre Achtung vor Luca bewahren, wurde aber durch Natsumes Hände gestoppt. Nur ein leises „Hmph!" war zu hören.

_"Ich allein bin es,  
der in all deinen Gedanken wohnt."_

„Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie schwer es ist sie zufrieden zu stellen und all ihre Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen.", erklärte Natsume und blickte Luca dabei direkt in die Augen.  
Er wusste, dass Luca nicht durch Zufall diesen Hügel runter gerutscht war. Seine lieben Tiere waren immer strengstens darauf bedacht, dass Luca niemals was passierte. Ihn einen Hügel runter rutschen zu lassen, würde wahrscheinlich zur Steinigung der armen Schwalbe führen.

„A…Ach so…", stammelte Luca und blickte in Mikans hochrotes Gesicht.  
Oh, wie gerne wäre sie jetzt im Boden versunken…  
Wie konnte sie nur auf sein dämliches Angebot eingehen? Das hier war schlimmer, als die Sklavenwoche… und auch weitaus peinlicher.  
Warum hat sie sich nicht gleich einem Rudel hungriger Wölfe zum Fraß vorgeworfen?

_"All deine Fragen,  
alle Antworten bin ich."_

„Ich… ich gehe jetzt besser.", stotterte Luca weiter und entfernte sich schnell.

Natsume seufzte und ließ Mikan los.  
Sofort trat Mikan einige Schritte zurück, um tief Luft zu holen. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe normalisierte sich wieder, dennoch fing sie an zu zittern… vor Wut.

_"Ich allein bin  
__In all deinen Träumen bei dir."_

„Was sollte das?", rief sie empört und deutet wütend mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf den gelassenen Natsume. Der Drang, Natsume den Hals umzudrehen, wurde immer größer.  
„Das war peinlich! Hast du den kein Schamgefühl?"

„Sie spionieren.", antwortete er schlicht.  
„Huh?"  
„Unsere so genannten Freunde. Sie merken, dass da was nicht stimmt. Luca kam, um etwas herauszufinden… ganz ohne Zweifel hat ihn deine geliebte Freundin geschickt."

_"Auch das Strahlen deiner Augen  
hast du nur von mir."_

Mikans Augen weiteten sich erst, dann wurde sie wieder wütend:  
„Warum dürfen sie es sowieso nicht wissen? Sie sind unsere Freunde. Wenigstens sie sollten wissen, das all das nur Fake ist."

Natsume setzte sich wieder auf die Bank.  
„Sobald deine liebe Freundin DAS raus findet, wird sie mich killen, aber davor wird sie uns beide erpressen, um möglichst viel Profit daraus zu ziehen. Ich habe keine Lust erpresst zu werden.", erklärte er sachlich.

„Warum dann nicht wenigstens Luca- Pyon? Er ist dein bester Freund? Oder Yuu? Er ist die verantwortlichste Person, die ich kenne? Kokoroyomi? Der wird es früher oder später doch so oder so erfahren.", fragte Mikan.

Natsume seufzte: „Kennst du deine eigene Freundin nicht? Es dürfte kein Problem für sie sein, irgendwas aus ihnen raus zu bringen. Durch Überredenskraft… oder Gewalt. Was Kokoroyomi angeht… selbst wenn ich ihn zum Schweigen bringen würde, würde Imai einen Weg finden, es aus ihm herauszubringen, vielleicht auch herauszuprügeln. Solange wir nur über es reden, wenn du dabei bist, dürfte es keine Probleme geben."  
Was übersetzt soviel hieß, wie: „Trainier dein Alice, sonst kommen wir in Schwierigkeiten und dann mach ich dich fertig."

_"Wo du auch hinsiehst,  
überall siehst du nur mich.  
Ich bin da.  
Ich bin da.  
Ich bin da…"_

Nun seufzte auch Mikan und setzt sich neben Natsume.  
„Und was, wenn sie dich oder mich ausfragen? Was machen wir dann? Ich bin eine miserable Lügnerin…"

Natsume lächelte:  
„Ich kann mich schon irgendwie da raus reden. Und du? Tu das, was du immer tust. Sag das du mich hasst, dass glauben die dir sowieso nicht."

„NATSUME!!!"

_"O Liebste, schau her,  
alle Distanz zählt nicht mehr.  
Ich bin da.  
Ich bin da.  
Ich bin da…"_

Part 03:  
Oblectamentum - Spielzeug  
Ende  
-Fortsetzung folgt-

Schon wieder so ein langes Kapitel...  
Aus irgendeinem Grund krieg ich keine kürzeren hin. Es tut mir Leid!

bienenstich


	4. Part 04: Sensus Gefühl

Nosce te ipsum – Erkenne dich selbst

By: bienenstich  
Genre: Romance

Für Coco,  
eine großartige Freundin

Part 04:  
Sensus - Gefühl

_"Der Sonne Licht verblasst,  
der Mond scheint hell und klar.  
Wie kann es nur sein,  
dass der Himmel vor uns zerfließt…"_

Langsam setzte Natsume einen Fuß nach dem andern.  
Hin und wieder blickte er verstohlen zu seiner Linken, wo Mikan mit sich selbst zu kämpfen schien. Auf der einen Seite wäre sie wahrscheinlich am Liebsten so schnell wie möglich in ihr Zimmer zurück gerannt und hätte sich dort für den Rest des Wochenendes zu verbarrikadiert, Auf der anderen Seite wollte sie das auch durchziehen, um sich selbst wahrscheinlich wieder mal irgendwas beweisen zu wollen. Was auch immer ihr äußerst kleines Hirn sich da mal wieder ausdachte.

_"Der Sonne Licht verblasst,  
der Mond scheint hell und klar.  
Wie kann es nur sein,  
dass der Himmel vor uns zerfließt…"_

Mikans Gedanken dagegen schwirrten wild in ihrem Kopf herum.  
„Warum regst du dich eigentlich so sehr auf?", fragte sie sich zwischen all ihren Gedankenströmen, „Sonst bist du doch auch immer in seiner Nähe… bei ihm… ABER doch nicht so!" , widersprach sie sich selbst.

_"Ich stehe still,  
die Erde beginnt sich zu drehen."_

Hin und her gerissen zwischen den zwei, drei oder vier Mikans in ihrem Kopf, die erbittert um den Sieg rangen, fiel ihr Blick auf die Menschen, die ihnen, in wachsender Anzahl, langsam entgegenkamen.  
Zwei Menschen, die sich etwas abseits der anderen Menschen, den Rand des Weges entlang liefen, fielen ihr besonders auf.

_"Mein Herz rast davon,  
die Luft bleibt mir weg."_

Von dem was sie erkennen konnte, waren es Mittelschüler, da sie etwas kleiner als Mikan und Natsume waren, nicht in ihre Klasse gingen und ganz sicher nicht in die Klasse über ihnen. Überrascht bemerkte sie, dass das blonde Mädchen von den Zweien in ihre Richtung schaute. Sie schien Mikan nicht direkt zu sehen, da ihr Blick träumerisch einfach durch sie durch ging und sich ihr ganzes Blickfeld auf Natsume richtete.

_Sag, bin ich zum ersten Mal verliebt?  
Sag, bin ich zum ersten Mal verliebt,  
zum ersten Mal verliebt?"_

Der braunhaarige Junge, der neben dem Mädchen herging, bemerkte offenbar, dass seine Begleitung mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war und schnappte sich wütend die Hand des Mädchens und zog sie sanft hinter sich her. Auf die Wangen des Mädchens, das scheinbar dadurch aus ihrer Trance erwacht war, legte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer, da es ihr wohl Recht peinlich war, dass ihr Begleiter bemerkt hatte, dass sie Natsume anstarrte. Peinlich berührt lächelte sie nervös und schlang ihre Arme um einen Arm des Jungen, welcher ihr anscheinend vergeben hatte, da er bemerkt hatte, _wen_ sie da anstarrte.

_"Der Sonne Licht verblasst,  
der Mond scheint hell und klar.  
Wie kann es nur sein,  
dass der Himmel vor uns zerfließt…"_

Mit einem letzten Seufzer, drehte sich der braunhaarige Junge noch einmal zu Mikan und Natsume um. Allerdings schien er Mikans Blick zu bemerken. Zuerst schaute er recht überrascht drein, fasste sich aber wieder und lächelte Mikan freundlich an und nickte in Richtung Natsume.  
Schnell blickte Mikan zu Natsume, der ca. 5m weiter Weg bemerkt hatte, dass Mikan zu lahm für diese Welt war und dass man auf sie warten müsse. Sie eilte zügig an Natsumes Seite, der dadurch weiter ging.

_"Der Sonne Licht verblasst,  
der Mond scheint hell und klar.  
Wie kann es nur sein,  
dass der Himmel vor uns zerfließt…"_

Kurz blickte Mikan noch einmal zurück und sah gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie das Mädchen aufgeregt auf Etwas zeigte und sich die Hand des Jungen griff. Leicht verlegen ließ er sich mitzerren, sah aber noch mal zu Mikan und nickte noch einmal grinsend in Natsumes Richtung, der schon wieder 10m weiter war, da bei ihm offensichtlich der zarte Geduldsfaden gerissen war.

_"Ich stehe still,  
die Erde beginnt sich zu drehen."_

Hand in Hand lief das Paar weiter und hinaus aus Mikans Sicht.

_Hand in Hand… _

_"Bitt sag, bin ich zum ersten Mal verliebt?  
Sag, bin ich zum ersten Mal verliebt,  
zum ersten Mal verliebt?"_

Plötzliche Erkenntnis fiel über sie herein, wie in Platzregen.  
Von überall kamen ihr urplötzlich _Paare_ entgegen. Hand in Hand…  
Es war ja irgendwie klar, dass sie mit Natsume immer auffallen werden würde, aber… zwischen _Paaren_… lauter _Hand- in- Hand- laufenden- Paaren_ war es praktisch unmöglich. Erst recht, wenn sie die einzigen sind, die nicht auf diese Weise durch die Gegend liefen.

_"Mein Herz rast davon,  
die Luft bleibt mir weg."_

_Always see the bright side of life…_  
Da was zu finden würde schwierig werden…  
Tief in Gedanken, bemerkte sie, dass sich die Lücke zwischen ihr und Natsume um weitere Meter verlängert hatte.

_„Genieße diesen wunderbaren Moment,  
in dem alles anders wird,  
denn unsere Träume werden endlich wahr."_

Schnell bahnte sich Mikan einen Weg durch die nun überfüllten Wege. Verlegen nuschelte sie einige Male ein „Verzeihung!" oder „Darf ich?" und drängelte sich an den Passanten vorbei, die nun langsam aus verschiedenen Restaurants kamen oder sich zu verspäteten Verabredungen machten.

_"Ist es das Wunder der Liebe,  
das es seit Jahrhunderten gibt,  
das uns gefangen hält? Ist es wahr?"_

Endlich sah sie Natsumes Rücken wieder und verlangsamte ihren Gang etwas.  
Sie hob ihren Kopf und erblickte Natsumes schwarzen Haarschopf. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von seinem Hinterkopf abwenden. Das wurde nun langsam merkwürdig. Na gut, sie hatte von den andern Mädchen gehört, dass sie oft in den Augen ihrer Freunde verloren gegangen wären, sie hatten zwar alle ja irgendwie wieder zurückgefunden, aber keine hat je davon erzählt, dass sie sich im Hinterkopf eines Freundes verloren hatte.  
Mit größter Willenskraft schaffte sie es, ihren Blick zu senken, vorbei an seinem roten Ohrring und an seinem Hals, blieb jedoch wieder bei seinem Rücken stecken.

_"Möge dieses Liebesglück  
Immer mit uns sein.  
Mögen wir uns immer begegnen,  
wie wir es heute tun."_

Und ihre Augen schienen das Ziel gefunden zu haben:  
Natsumes linke Hand, die ausnahmsweise nicht in seiner Hosentasche war, sondern locker an seiner Seite bei jedem seiner Schritte, wie ein Pendel, hin und her schwankte.  
Hypnotisiert von diesem Pendel… oder Natsumes Hand… wie auch immer…

_"Ich stehe still,  
die Erde beginnt sich zu drehen."_

Weiß der Teufel, was sie geritten hatte, als sie ihre Hand weit ausstreckte. Weit… und in Richtung Natsumes linke Hand…  
Mikans Herz schlug genau so schnell, wie gestern, als Jinno wütend auf sie zukam, um ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Aber dieses Mal war etwas anders.

_"Mein Herz rast davon,  
die Luft bleibt mir weg."_

Gestern, da war sie sich sicher, war das pure Angst, die sie da verspürte, aber…  
Diese Art von rasender Puls und Verschnellerung des Klopfen ihres Herzens war wenn dann eine recht angenehme Art von Angst und da sie sich sicher war, dass es so was wie „wohl fühlende Angst" nicht gibt, muss es demnach etwas anderes sein.

_„Sag, bin ich zum ersten Mal verliebt?  
Sag, bin ich zum ersten Mal verliebt,  
zum ersten Mal verliebt?"_

Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter…  
Und dann…  
Wurde sie doch glatt angerempelt!!!

_"Die Farben unserer Seelen  
Haben sich zu einer vermischt."_

Natsume riss die Augen weit auf. Seinen Oberkörper zog es plötzlich zurück! Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und stolperte einige Schritte zurück.  
Gerade noch so schaffte er es, sich zu fangen und verwirrt blickte er nach hinten, bereit was auch immer da ist, zu massakrieren… oder besser zu verbrennen… wer zum Kuckuck wagte es…?

_"Die Grenzen unserer Körper  
Sind ganz und gar verwischt."_

Allerdings noch verwirrter starrte er auf das Mädchen, das an seinem Hemdzipfel zog.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde nur noch von dem Gesichtsausdruck Mikans übertroffen.

_"Oh Liebster, die Wogen der Liebe  
Drohen mich in die Fluten zu ziehen."_

Purer Schock stand ihr mitten ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte sie mit ihrer ganzen Situation nicht gerechnet, vor Allem, dass sie sich nun dabei ertappte, wie sie versuchte mit _Natsume Händchen zu halten_!  
Stopp!  
Löscht das bitte!  
Weg mit diesen Gedanken!

_"Doch dann bringen sie mich_

_Sicher und sanft wieder an Land."_

„Was zum…?!", rief Natsume und sein Gesicht wechselte von Überraschung zu Wut.  
Ausrede!  
Aber… bei ihren Lügen? In ihrem Kopf rief es: „Lass dir was einfallen!". Natsume war kein Dummkopf. Er hatte es selbst gesagt, wenn sie lügt, würde ihr niemand glauben.  
Dann gab es nur noch eine Lösung:  
Sie musste die Wahrheit sagen…

_"Es ist wie der Durst des Ozeans,  
es ist wie das der Nacht.  
Die Flammen unserer Herzen wurden heute entfacht."_

„Ich… ich…", stotterte sie.  
Innerlich drehte sich alles in ihr. Zitternd hob sie zum Schutz ihre Hände und suchte immer noch verzweifelt nach einer Lösung.  
„Ich… ich… HAB HUNGER!!!", die letzten Worte schrie Mikan fast.  
Krampfhaft deutete sie über Natsumes Schulter hinweg, zu einem Haus… einem Restaurant.  
Natsume drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, in die Mikan deutete, was Mikan Zeit gab einmal kräftig durchzuatmen und sich Sorgen darüber zu machen, ob Natsume ihr das wohl abkaufen würde.  
Sie hatte Glück, da Natsume nickte und mit ihr ins nächste Fast Food- Restaurant ging.  
Überglücklich nicht nur zwischen Dates zu sitzen, stellte sie sich vors nächste Menüschild und verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr an all diesen Datekram.

_"Ich stehe still,  
die Erde beginnt sich zu drehen."_

„Sag mal, Natsume", begann Mikan, „warum ist du denn nicht soviel?"  
Vor Natsume lag eine lächerliche leere Portion Pommes und noch ein halb volles Glas Cola.  
Natsume seufzte: „Das fragst du noch?!"  
Daraufhin beäugte er Mikans Berg an leeren Hamburger-, Pommespackungen und zwei leere Gläser, während Mikan vor einem großen gemischten Eis saß und unschuldig zu Natsume hinüberblickte.

_"Mein Herz rast davon,  
die Luft bleibt mir weg."_

Na ja… irgendwie war es ja amüsant zuzuschauen, wie in so einen kleinen Körper diese Unmengen an Essen reinpasste. All zu oft sollte er allerdings nicht mit ihr Essen gehen und bezahlen… das würde sein Geldbeutel nicht lange durchhalten…  
Natsumes Blick wanderte von der essenden Mikan nach links und beäugte unauffällig, zwei Mädchen, die zusammen um die Ecke saßen und verstohlen herüberblickten.

„Zwei, also… du lässt nach… Imai…", flüsterte er sich zu.  
Ogasawara Nonoko.  
Umenomiya Anna.  
Huh?

_"Bitte sag, bin ich zum ersten Mal verliebt?  
Sag, bin ich zum ersten Mal verliebt,  
zum ersten Mal verleibt?"_

Du willst noch mehr Beweise?  
Luca reicht wohl nicht. Tss, egal was er hier machen würde, selbst wenn er diese beiden auch noch überzeugen würde. Solange Imai nicht zufrieden gestellt sein würde, würde es so weiter gehen. Aber…  
Und damit blickte er zu Mikan.  
… sein Stolz würde so was wohl nicht hinnehmen.

_"Der Sonne Licht verblasst,  
der Mond scheint hell und klar."_

Noch einmal schaute er zu den beiden Mädchen, die aufgeregt miteinander tuschelten und immer wieder herschauten. Natsumes Blick schienen sie aber nicht zu bemerken.  
„Mikan…", rief Natsume und wendete seinen Blick wieder Mikan zu.  
Erschreckt ließ Mikan, die gerade noch ein Stück Erdbeereis auf dem Löffel hatte, ihren Löffel fallen. Der Löffel fiel direkt in die Eisschale und etwas Eis spritzte auf Mikans Hände und auf den Tisch. Völlig überrascht griff Mikan zu einer Serviette und wischte das Eis vom Tisch.

_"Wie kann es nur sein,  
dass der Himmel vor uns zerfließt…"_

Gerade als sie sich die Hände abwischen wollte, griff Natsume nach ihre rechten Hand.  
Mikan versuchte noch ihre Hand zurückzuziehen und machte den Mund auf, um Natsume zu fragen, was das soll.  
Und mit einem letzten Blick zu Ogasawara und Umenomiya… küsste er Mikan das Eis von der Hand…

Natsume lächelte leicht und leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen:  
„Erdbeerig… Pünktchen!"

_"Die Sonne geht langsam auf  
Und der Mond verblasst.  
Am Ende ist es nur ein Traum  
Ohne Hoffnung für uns beide."_

Part 04:  
Sensus - Gefühl  
Ende  
-Fortsetzung folgt-


	5. Part 05: Pugna Schlacht

Nosce te ipsum – Erkenne dich selbst

By: bienenstich  
Genre: Romance

Für Coco,  
eine großartige Freundin

Part 05:  
Pugna - Schlacht

_"Als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah,  
wurde mir ganz plötzlich klar,  
dass du mein sein wirst.  
Zeig mir nicht die kalte Schulter,  
du gehörst zu mir." _

„Gute…"

BAMM!

„…Nacht!"

Natsume seufzte. Er hatte sie wohl doch ein bisschen zu sehr verärgert.  
Er hätte wohl doch nicht seinen Stolz die Oberhand ergreifen lassen und diesen beiden Mädchen etwas vorspielen sollen. Bei Imai kam es zwar an, aber nicht mit der gewünschten Wirkung…  
Eigentlich sollte es ihn ja nicht kümmern vor der, mit voller Wucht und Wut zugeschlagenen, Tür seiner „Freundin" zu stehen, aber irgendwas wurmte ihn dann doch noch ganz schön.

Aus Mikans Zimmer kam ein paar kurze Knarrer, die sich so anhörten, als habe Mikan Stühle, Tische, den Schrank oder sonst was vor hinter die Tür gestellt, um sicher zu gehen, dass Natsume auch nicht herein kommt und weitere, für ihn äußerst seltsame, Dinge versucht.

Eine kurze Stille und dann ein paar sanfte „Poffs", was wahrscheinlich bedeutete, dass sie selbst ihre Kissen zu den Stühlen und anderen Dingen gestellt hat.  
Als ob Satan persönlich vor der Türe steht…

„Tss.", raunte Natsume und damit verbannte er dieses nervende Gefühl aus in Richtung Magen namens Reue und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Weit, weit weg von diesem aufbrausenden Idioten, seiner Freundin. Weit weg von spionierenden besten Freunden und einer durch geknallten Erfinderin mit treu, was bliebe ihnen anderes übrig, ergebenen Handlangern.

_"Als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah,  
wurde mir ganz plötzlich klar,  
dass du mein sein wirst.  
Zeig mir nicht die kalte Schulter,  
du gehörst zu mir." _

„…chen…"

Mikan drehte sich im Halbschlaf auf die andere Seite und wickelte die Decke enger um sich.

„…üncktchen…"

Stöhnend griff sie nach ihrem Wecker und donnerte ihn gegen den Fußboden.

„…Pünktchen…"

Mikan verzog die Mundwinkel nach unten und hielt sich mit ihrem Teddy die Ohren zu.  
Nicht schon wieder…

_"Sag es mir, sag es mir,  
du bist meine große Liebe…"_

„PÜNKTCHEN!"

Völlig überrascht schreckte sie hoch, spürte die Schmerzen in ihrem Fuß und landete auf dem Boden.

„Natsume!", schrie sie aufgebracht.

„Yo!"

_"Sag es mir, sag es mir,  
du bist meine große Liebe…"_

„Wie bist du überhaupt rein gekommen?", fragte Mikan und griff nach dem Marmeladenglas.

„Na, durch die Tür, Dummerchen!", sagte Natsume gelassen.

Schon wieder hatte er dieses gekünstelte, falsche Etwas auf den Lippen, dass Mikan einen Schauer über den Rücken lief. Das da war eindeutig nicht Natsume vor ihr…

_"Als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah,  
wurde mir ganz plötzlich klar,  
dass du mein sein wirst.  
Zeig mir nicht die kalte Schulter,  
du gehörst zu mir."_

Seufzend biss Mikan von ihrem Marmeladenbrot und verfluchte gestern Abend, als sie gedacht hatte, dass genug sei und sie den Schrank wieder abmontierte.  
Natsume hatte sie doch glatt morgens… Sonntagmorgen… um halb Acht aus dem Bett gejagt, in die Dusche getrieben und zum Abschluss, nachdem sie schwor, das Bad nicht wieder zu verlassen, vom Frühstück vorgeschwärmt, sodass sie es nicht länger als weitere 3 Minuten und 12 Sekunden da drinnen aushielt. Er meinte, dass wenn sie schon nicht den ganzen Tag aneinander kleben konnten und wollten, müssten sich beide überwinden wenigstens gemeinsam zu frühstücken.

Natsume, davon war sich Mikan sicher, wollte wirklich für die nächsten paar Wochen seine Ruhe. Anderes wäre er wohl nicht bereit gewesen, soviel Zeit mit Mikan zu verbringen. Er meinte dazu nur: „Manche Opfer muss man bringen!"  
Und weiter wurde davon nicht geredet, denn Kokoroyomi ging gerade an Hotarus Seite an dem Tisch vorbei.

_"Ich sag's dir, ich sag's dir,  
du bist meine große Liebe…"_

Überglücklich sprang Mikan von ihrem Platz auf und versuchte Hotaru zu umarmen, was aber darin endete, dass Mikan direkt in die Arme von Sumire sprang, die so nah, wie möglich, bei Natsume sitzen wollte und nachdem sie Natsumes (falsches) Lächeln für Mikan gesehen hatte, schon längst vergaß, dass sie nur noch an einer Serviette kaute.

Hyperventilierend versuchte sie Fassung zu bewahren und nicht gleich ihre Krallen nach Mikan auszufahren. In diesem Moment schien es ihr das Beste minimal gemein zu sein und sie des Weiteren zu ignorieren. Darauf bedacht sie nicht allzu fest zu schubsen, schüttelte sie Mikan von ihrem Schoß und wendete sich ihrem Glas Milch zu.  
Imai würde das schon regeln….

Hotaru indes, wendete sich zu Natsume.  
„Was für ein Zufall, Hyuuga- Kun.", lächelte sie. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, euch hier zu sehen, besonders Mikan. Wir haben erst Viertel nach Acht und es ist Sonntag. Sehr beachtliche Leistung, Hyuuga- Kun."

_"Mich hat es voll erwischt,  
deine Liebe fesselt mich,  
deshalb verhalte ich mich so."_

„Vielen Dank!", antwortete Natsume und lächelte zurück.

Kokoroyomi trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück und blieb neben Mikan, die immer noch auf dem Boden saß, stehen. Offensichtlich hatte diese die finstere Wolke, die sich über Natsume und Hotaru gelegt hat, noch nicht entdeckt.

„Du scheinst ja sehr glücklich zu sein. Darf man fragen, was dich in diesen außerordentlich selten Zustand des Entzückens bringt?", fragte Hotaru. Immer noch lächelnd setzte sie sich auf Mikans Platz, gegenüber von Natsume, und stellte Mikans Frühstück zur Seite.

„Das Leben. Die Liebe. Meine Jugend erblüht einer Blume gleich… willst du das es das ist, was ich sage? Heute Mittag gibt es Erdbeeren zum Nachtisch… brauche ich einen weiteren Grund mich zu freuen?", meinte Natsume und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

_"Das sagst du doch nur so,  
du machst mir etwas vor,  
doch darauf fall ich nicht rein."_

„Ah… Ich dachte nur, du wärst glücklich, ein wenig Zeit mit deiner Freundin zu verbringen. Auch ich habe davon gehört. So etwas verbreitet sich wirklich wie ein Buschfeuer. Aber egal. Mich wundert nur, dass ihr ausgerechnet jetzt miteinander geht. Hat das irgendwelche Gründe, Hyuuga-Kun?"

Mikan schluckte.  
Hätte Hotaru sie auf diese Weise gefragt, wäre sie jetzt wahrscheinlich vor Hotaru auf die Knie gefallen und hätte angefangen ihr alles zu beichten.

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte Natsume unschuldig.

Damit schien auch Hotaru überrumpelt worden zu sein. Überrascht zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch.

_"Nach so vielen Jahren  
Sehen wir uns endlich wieder.  
Dieser Augenblick  
Soll nie zu Ende gehen.  
__Dieser Augenblick des Glücks  
Macht mich noch ganz verrückt…"_

„Ei… fer… süch… tig…? ...!"

Irgendwas in Mikan wollte einen Daumen hoch strecken und „Superb, Natsume!" rufen. Sie entschied sich aber ihm im Stillen zuzujubeln.

„Oder stehst du auf Dreierbeziehungen?", fragte Natsume weiter und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

Mikans Mund viel auf und die Jubelrufe ersticken in sekundenschnelle…

Hotaru schien jetzt nicht nur verwirrt, sondern auch wütend zu sein. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als…

_"Sag es mir, sag es mir,  
du bist meine große Liebe…"_

„Darüber ließe sich reden…", meinte Natsume.

_"Ich sag's dir, ich sag's dir,  
du bist meine große Liebe…"_

KLIRR

Sumire hatte das Glas in ihrer Hand zerbrochen und saß da, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Milch lief ihre Hand hinunter auf ihren Rock und entsetzt sprangen ein paar Mädchen, die etwas weiter weg saßen, um nicht allzu sehr verdacht zu machen, dass sie Mikan und Natsume belauschten, liefen eiligst zu ihr und schrieen entsetzt auf, als sie ein kleine Rinnchen Blut sahen, das Sumires Zeigefinger runter floss. Sofort zerrten sie diese aus der Kantine und in Richtung Takahashi- Sensei.

"Das war ein Witz, Imai...", sagte Natsume monton.  
Mikan stutze. Natsume... machte Witze?!

Hotaru stand auf, machte den Mund auf und…

_„Du machst mich ganz verrückt,  
meine Gedanken sind verwirrt.  
Ich sehe dich vor mir in jedem Moment,  
so kann ich immer von dir träumen."_

„N… Natsume! Was redest du da denn für dummes Zeug? He, he, he…", plapperte Mikan los.  
Schnell schlag sie ihre Arme um Natsumes Arm und zog ihn von seinem Stuhl.

„E… Entschuldige Hotaru, aber Natsume wollte mir etwas zeigen und ich sterbe vor N… Neugierde! He, he, he…", stotterte Mikan, die gewaltig ins schwitzen geriet.

_"Ich halte dich ganz fest und  
Lass dich nie mehr los."_

Hotaru schien etwas sagen zu wollen, bekam aber keinen Ton heraus.

„Bis dann!", rief Mikan und sie eilte, mitsamt Natsume zur nächsten Tür hinaus.

Noch im hinausgehen blickte Natsume zurück und lächelte einmal ganz kurz hämisch auf.

„_Ich gehöre für immer dir,  
__ja das versprech ich dir."_

„Bist du jetzt völlig durchgeknallt?!", flüsterte Mikan wütend zu, als sie seinen Arm wieder los ließ und beide in Richtung Schlafsaal eilten.

Natsume, der das überhört zu haben schien, meinte nur:  
„1:0 für uns…"

_"Unsere Liebe soll nie vergehen."_

„Du hast nicht die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt, Hotaru.", sagte Kokoroyomi, der sich vorsichtig Hotaru näherte. Die Worte: „Und wieder lässt Natsume ein Mädchen sprachlos im Regen stehen..." verkniff er sich.

_"Sag es mir, sag es mir,  
du bist meine große Liebe…  
Ich sag's dir, ich sag's dir,  
du bist meine große Liebe…"_

Hotaru sagte nichts.  
Langsam verdunkelte sich ihre Miene.  
Sie stand auf und wandte sich zu Kokoroyomi.  
„Kokoroyomi… Wir gehen!"  
Und ohne irgendwelche Widerworte nahm sie ihn am Kragen und schleifte ihn aus der Kantine.

„Du hast vielleicht die Schlacht gewonnen… aber den Krieg werde ich sicher nicht verlieren, Hyuuga Natsume- Kun."

_"Als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah,  
wurde mir ganz plötzlich klar,  
dass du mein sein wirst.  
Zeig mir nicht die kalte Schulter,  
du gehörst zu mir.  
Sag es mir, sag es mir,  
du bist meine große Liebe…  
Ich sag's dir, ich sag's dir,  
du bist meine große Liebe…"_

Part 05:  
Pugna - Schlacht  
Ende  
-Fortsetzung folgt-


	6. Part 06: Indutiae Waffenstillstand

Nosce te ipsum – Erkenne dich selbst

By: bienenstich

Genre: Romance

Für Coco,

eine großartige Freundin

Part 06:

Indutiae - Waffenstillstand

_"Das Herz schmerzt,_

_das Leben brennt…" _

„Weißt du was?", fragte Natsume und fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand über Mikans Fuß.

„Was?", gab Mikan zurück und blickte Natsume nicht an. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen… aus „Vorfreude" auf das, was kommt.

„Ich frage mich…", fuhr er fort und fuhr nun immer langsamer Mikans Bein entlang.

„Ich frage mich wirklich…

_"Das Herz schmerzt,_

_das Leben brennt,_

_vor den Augen_

_steigt Rauch auf …" _

Wie man so blöd sein kann!!!"

Den letzten Teil sagte Natsume in einem äußerst Abschätzenden Ton und fuhr über Mikans Fußgelenk. Allerdings nicht ohne Mikans Mundwerk mit seiner linken Hand zu blockieren. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn genau in diesem Moment sprangen ihre Augen auf und ihre geballte Faust aufs Bett knallte.

_"Das Herz schmerzt,_

_das Leben brennt,_

_vor den Augen_

_steigt Rauch auf …" _

Natsume seufzte und erinnerte sich an diese äußerst sonderbaren letzen 10 Minuten.

_"Ich verstehe es nicht,_

_meine Liebste…"_

Genau 10 Minuten vorher… lief Mikans Kopf knallrot an und sie versuchte (mit dem gesunden Fuß) Natsume zu treten, für die Peinlichkeiten, die sie in Anwesenheit Hotarus ertragen musste, und wie er es wagte Hotaru bloß zu stellen, für die Demütigung vor allen Schülern etc., etc. … oder so Ähnlich.

Genau 9 Minuten vorher… passte Mikan im gehen nicht auf… stolperte… und fiel die Treppe runter… Lauthals, aber komischerweise leise genug, dass die Schüler, die am anderen Ende des Ganges in der Kantine saßen und weiter aßen und plauderten, es nicht bemerkten/ störte.

Genau 8 Minuten vorher… war Natsume auch unten an der Treppe angekommen… er lief hinunter… und fragte Mikan, ob sie noch am Leben sein…

_"Das Herz schmerzt,_

_das Leben brennt,_

_vor den Augen_

_steigt Rauch auf …" _

Genau 7 Minuten vorher… gab Mikan mit einem verzweifelten Schlag in Natsumes Richtung zur Kenntnis, dass sie noch unter den Lebenden weilte…

Genau 6 Minuten vorher… scherte Mikan Natsume zum Teufel…

Genau 5 Minuten vorher… bereute Mikan es…

_"Das Herz schmerzt,_

_das Leben brennt,_

_vor den Augen_

_steigt Rauch auf …" _

Genau 4 Minuten vorher… kam Natsume zurück und nahm die protestierende Mikan Huckepack und setzte sich in Richtung Mikans Zimmer in Bewegung…

Genau 3 Minuten vorher… liefen ein äußerst wütender Natsume Hyuuga, mit einer äußerst unzufriedenen Mikan Sakura auf dem Rücken, den Gang entlang…

Genau 2 Minuten vorher… verbat Mikan Natsume ihr Zimmer zu betreten und vor 1 ½ Minuten trat er dann doch ein…

_"Das Herz schmerzt,_

_das Leben brennt…" _

Und genau vor 1 Minute… schmiss Natsume Mikan auf ihr Bett, setzt sich auf die Bettkante und untersuchte ihr Fußgelenk.

Genua jetzt… riss Mikan Natsumes Hand von ihrem Mund und beschimpfte ihn als „Grobian!".

_"Erblickt er meinen Körper,_

_durchbohrt sein Blick_

_mein Herz."_

„Hier!", rief Natsume und schmiss Mikan einen nassen Lumpen ins Gesicht.

Grummelnd legte in Mikan sich vorsichtig auf ihr Fußgelenk und wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht.

„So!", sagte Natsume und stellte den Wasserhahn gegenüber dem großen Schrank ab.

„Meine Arbeit als guter Freund ist getan. Die Darbietung beim Frühstück hat uns einiges erspart. Tut mir Leid aber unser heutiges Beisammensein endet jetzt. Freu dich du hast den Rest des Tages und Morgen frei."

„Grmph…"

„Bitte?", sagte Natsume und blieb stehen.

„Was soll ich den jetzt machen?", gab Mikan kleinlaut zu.

„Genieß deine Freiheit!", meinte Natsume und öffnete die Tür um zu gehen.

_"Erblickt er meinen Körper,_

_durchbohrt sein Blick_

_mein Herz."_

„Wie denn?", fragte Mikan energisch und Natsume schloss die Tür wieder, da er einsah, dass er hieraus nicht mehr so schnell kam.

„Geh zu deiner Freundin. Ich denke, du willst sicher einige Dinge klarstellen. Außerdem hast du sie doch lange nicht mehr genervt."

Wütend schmiss Mikan ihren Lumpen nach Natsume, der ihn aber geschickt fing.

„Ich nerve sie nicht… immer. Aber du bist Schuld, dass sie jetzt sicher nicht mehr mit mir redet. Sie wird nicht zugeben, dass sie sauer ist. Das würde sie nicht tun, aber sie wird sagen, dass sie beschäftigt ist. Und das ist das Gleiche!", heulte sie.

Natsume seufzte. Hoffentlich wird das keine Angewohnheit.

„Dann verbring den Tag mir irgendwem anders…"

„Geht nicht!", heulte sie weiter „Iinchou hat zu arbeiten, wegen dem Kulturfest. Nonoko und Anna sind shoppen, weil sie… ach egal… alle anderen haben auch schon zu tun…"

„Was im Klartext heißt, ich soll den ganzen Tag hier im Zimmer…mit dir… mir die Zeit vertreiben.", fragte Natsume ungläubig. „Nenn mir 3 Gründe, warum ich das tun sollte…"

„Eh… Nun ja…", stotterte Mikan.

_" Seine zarten Lippen pressen_

_sich fest auf die meinen."_

„Ja?", fragte Natsume und drehte sich wieder zur Tür. Kurz verwundert, warum er sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihr ins Gesicht zu blicken.

„1.!", rief Mikan aus und Natsume blieb stehen „ Äh… Du hast sicher nichts Besseres zu tun!"

Natsume lachte höhnisch.

„Da ließen sich sicher Millionen Dinge finden."

„2. Du bist nicht so kaltherzig, wie du tust. Auch wenn du oft gemein, unerträglich, widerlich, frech, übertrieben stolz, übermütig, eingebildet…"

„Willst du mich verletzten, vergraulen oder soweit bringen, dass ich die röste?"

„Und 3.!", sagte Mikan und überhörte seinen Kommentar. „Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so alleine lassen!"

_" Ich wälze mich ruhelos_

_nachts im Bett hin und her."_

PENG!

Egal was es war, aber das saß.

_„Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so alleine lassen!"_

Er kannte diesen Satz. Er hatte ihn schon mal irgendwo gehört.

Wenn er sich recht erinnerte… In einem Film, den er mit Luca angeschaut hatte. Na ja… eher hatte in Luca angeschaut. Er selbst hat nur einige Male in den Fernseher gestarrt, als er verwundert bemerkte, dass Lucas Augen wässrig wurden.

Es ging… er war sich nicht mehr sicher… um ein Mädchen, nicht älter als 8. Ihre Familie war arm, erklärte Luca damals. Sie fand anscheinend ihren besten Freund in einem Pferd, an dessen Namen sich Natsume nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Nur irgendwas Englisches. Allerdings musste die Familie den Gaul verkaufen, um zu Essen zu bekommen.

Das war die Stelle, als Natsume aufblickte und eine im Abendrot schimmernde Bauerhof Szene oder so abgespielt wurde. Ein Auto mitsamt Anhänger, in dem ein schwarzer Gaul war, fuhr gerade entgegen den Sonnenuntergang. Hinter ihm zog er eine große Rauchschwade, da der Boden recht dürr war, hinterher. Hinter diesem dichten Rauchnebel rannte ein kleine Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen und roten Kleid hinterher, stolperte, riss sich das Knie auf und fing an zu weinen.

Und während das Auto immer weiter fuhr, schrie das kleine Mädchen auf und auf dem Boden kauernd rief sie unter Tränen:

_„Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so alleine lassen!"_

_" Was soll ich tun,_

_wie soll ich es sagen?"_

Natürlich gefiel so was Luca.

Das Wunder der herzergreifenden Beziehung zwischen Mensch und Tier wurde in diesem Film wirklich deutlich geschildert.

Er hätte so was nie anschauen sollen…

„Das geht ganz einfach.", sagte Natsume. „Ich öffne diese Tür, verlasse das Zimmer und du siehst mich morgen, wenn es deinem Fuß wieder besser geht, im Unterricht."

Und damit verließ er das Zimmer.

_"Wann wird die Nacht enden?"_

„Und wieder einer weniger Pünktchen.", sagte Natsume gelassen.

Eine Millionen Dinge waren Natsume zu langweilig geworden und während er selber noch nachdachte, was in dazu getrieben hat, wieder in Mikans Zimmer zu kommen und mit ihre „Mensch ärgere dich nicht" oder besser „Pünktchen ärgere dich nicht" zu spielen, amüsierte er sich lieber über jenes Pünktchen selber, das schon wieder einen Kegel verloren hatte.

_"Das Herz schmerzt,_

_das Leben brennt,_

_vor den Augen_

_steigt Rauch auf …" _

„Ich halte es auch für unmöglich oder eher unwahrscheinlich, Usa-Chan, aber einen Versuch ist es wert.", sagte Luca und setzte sein weißes Häschen wieder auf seine rechte Schulter, während er mit etwas Unbehagen die Gänge der Schlafräume der „untergestellten" Schüller durchkämmte.

Mit bestimmtem Ziel schlenderte er langsam and den offenen Fenstern vorbei und grüßte hier und da ein paar Vögel, die ihm fröhlich zuzwitscherten.

Leider konnte er diesmal keinen Vogel mitnehmen.

Die letzte Begegnung mit Natsume und Mikan lag noch zu tief unbehaglich in seinen Knochen. Ein Vogel erinnerte ihn nur mehr an diese peinliche Begegnung.

_"Das Herz schmerzt,_

_das Leben brennt,_

_vor den Augen_

_steigt Rauch auf …" _

„Natsume! Du hast geschummelt! Du bist eins zu weit gefahren!", rief Mikan erzürnt und deutete auf den roten Kegel, der ihrem blauen gefährlich nah gekommen war.

„Quatsch! Ich bin am gewinnen. Warum sollte ich schummeln.", sagte Natsume ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Moment mal! Es ist noch alles offen! Auch wenn du schon ¾ fertig bist. Ich kann immer noch aufholen."

„Das hast du die letzten 12 Mal auch gesagt…", seufzte Natsume.

„13 ist meine Glückszahl!", meinte sie selbstsicher und Natsume hob eine Augenbraue.

_"Das Herz schmerzt,_

_das Leben brennt,_

_vor den Augen_

_steigt Rauch auf …" _

„Heute ist ein schöner Tag. Findest du nicht, Usa-Chan?", fragte Luca seinen Hasen und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Das Häschen nickte eifrig.

„Ich frage mich nur, wo Natsume abgeblieben ist. Es sieht ihm zwar ähnlich, des Öfteren zu verschwinden, aber noch nicht mal zu Mittag zu essen.

Und dann ist er nicht mal in seinem Zimmer… da bringt man ihm etwas aufs Zimmer und er ist nicht da. Wo kann er bloß stecken… das Essen wird kalt…

Hey!

Was meinst du damit? Ich höre mich wie eine besorgte Ehefrau an…"

_" In jeder Ader spüre ich Funken_

_der schmerzenden Liebe_

_wie Schmetterlinge_

_den Blumenduft."_

„Und du hast doch geschummelt…", meinte Mikan verbittert.

„Du kannst es nur nicht fassen, dass du zum 13. Mal in Folge verloren hast, Pünktchen.", sagte Natsume amüsiert und lehnte sich weiter aufs Bett.

„Du hast eben kein Glück im Spiel…", meinte Natsume und schnappte sich einer ihrer blauen Kegel.

„Natsume! Gib mir den Kegel wieder!", schrie sie und versuchte den Kegel zu schnappen.

_" Henna an meinen Füßen reibt sich_

_ab in ruhelosen Nächten."_

„Welches war noch mal Sakuras Zimmer? Vielleicht weiß sie, wo Natsume ist…", murmelte Luca und auf Anweisung seines Häschens, bog er links ab.

„Ah… Stimmt ja… Hier!"

_" Was soll ich tun?"_

„Gib ihn mir zu- ahhhh!"

Ca. 1 Sekunde hielt das siegessichere Grinsen auf Mikans Gesicht an, als sie ihren Kegel zurückerobert hatte.

1 Sekunde später verfluchte sie sich dafür, als sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und AUF Natsume landete.

_" Wann wird die Nacht enden?"_

Luca klopfte und öffnete die Türe.

„Entschuldige, bitte, Sakura, aber hast du Natsume geseh-?", weiter kam Luca nicht, sondern starrte genauso bedeppert wie gestern in Richtung Natsume Und Mikan.

Mikans plötzlicher Angriff traf Natsume unerwartet.

Als wäre das nicht genug für seinen stolz, verlor dieses Mädchen auch noch ihren Halt und landete auf ihm, riss in halb zu Boden und während sein Unterkörper noch auf dem Bett lag, konnte sich sein Oberkörper nicht so glücklich fühlen.

„Luca!", rief Natsume erstaunt aus. „Du kommst zum denkbar ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt!"

„D… Das sehe ich!", stotterte Luca und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Äh… verzeiht die Störung… schon wieder… aber Natsume… äh… dein Essen steht in deinem Zimmer, wenn du willst…"

„Danke!", rief Natsume, als sei nichts und winkte seinem Freund zu.

„Warte! Luca- Pyon! Das ist ein Missverständnis… schon wieder!!!", rief Mikan entsetzt und krallte sich an Natsumes Shirt, um nicht zu Boden gerissen zu werden.

„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!", schrie sie ihm verzweifelt hinterher, aber Luca hatte sich schon lange davongemacht.

Mikan heulte laut auf und vergrub dann ihr Gesicht in Natsumes Shirt.

„Nicht schon wieder!"

Noch im davon rennen fragte sich Luca nur eine Frage:

„Warum immer ich?"

_"Das Herz schmerzt,_

_das Leben brennt,_

_vor den Augen_

_steigt Rauch auf …" _

Part 06

Indutiae - Waffenstillstand

Ende

-Fortsetzung folgt-


End file.
